Appreciate
by hiptothejive
Summary: After everything that's happened between them, they finally live happily ever after, right? WRONG! Is their love strong enough to face what's to come? Ryella, Troypay, Chaylor, Chadpay, Troyella. better summary in trailer Sequel to How Will I Know? R
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: obv i own nothing.

Rated: T

Pairings: Ryella, Troypay, Chaylor, Chadpay, Troyella.

A/N: okay so my bold and italics buttons aren't working, but i really wanted to submit this, so bare with me. B: supposed to be bold, I:supposed to be italics. so i hope you like it! btw, this story was named after Nick Jonas' song "Appreciate". It's my favorite song at the moment so yeah.. enjoy the trailer!

* * *

B: TRAILER

B: Everything seemed to be going perfectly.  
I: Shows Gabriella and Ryan lean into a kiss and smile.  
I: Sharpay and Troy walk down the halls laughing and holding hands.  
I: Chad has his arm around Taylor and she kisses him on the cheek.

B: The musical was even a success.  
I: Shows Ryan and Gabriella are singing and dancing around the stage.

B: Finally, they were all happy.  
I: Shows everyone is at the Evans' sitting around and having fun.

B: But even the most amazing things, don't last forever, and so the story really begins.  
I: Shows Troy breaking up with Sharpay.  
"I think we should just be friends. I think i have feelings for someone else."  
I: Sharpay crying on Chad's shoulder.  
"Shhh. It will be okay."  
I: Taylor yelling at Chad.  
"What the hell were you doing with her?"  
"I don't know."  
I: Sharpay slapping Gabriella  
"You take everything away from me!"  
I: Ryan and Sharpay fighting.  
"You don't even know her!"  
"She is ruining my life!"  
"Like how you ruined mine?"  
I: Troy and Gabriella are kissing.  
I: Ryan is screaming.  
"Ryan, let me-"  
"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. For once, I'm going to be the one to walk out on you."  
"Ryan, Please."  
I: Gabriella falls to the floor sobbing.  
I: A car is speeding down the road.  
I: It drives off, flips, and crashes.

B: Will the world they once knew ever be the same?

B: Appreciate: Sequel to How Will I Know?

* * *

so thanks to everyone for the ideas, i kinda of took them all and twisted them a little.  
i hope you all like the new story, and if you haven't read "How Will I Know?" you should probably go do that.  
this story might be faster-paced, there probably won't ever be a boring chapter. review and let me know what you all think x3 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** just the story is mine, with help from a few friends. unfortunately i don't have the honor of owning everything else.

**Rated:** T, for now.

**A/N:** okay so here is the first chapter! i don't feel like listing the pairings. so either you can look in the summery, or figure it out as you read. haha. so anyway, i hope you all enjoy it! PRESENTING: Appreciate: Sequel to "How Will I Know?"

* * *

**Appreciate**

Chapter 1

Gabriella was laying in her bed, fiddling with her camera. She had just gotten home from the final performance of _Twinkle Towne_ and she couldn't stop smiling. It couldn't have been any better, she over came her stage fright, Ryan was amazing, even though he just got out of his wheelchair, and he even got her a bouquet. She continued to look at the pictures she had taken that night with all of her friends. She laughed out loud when she stumbled on a few pictures of Ryan and Chad making awkward faces. Ryan must have stole her camera. She jumped and almost dropped her camera when her phone vibrated on her desk. It was Ryan. She smiled.

"Hey." She said with a giggle.

"Hey Gabs. What are you up to?"

"Just looking at some pictures from tonight. Speaking of which, where did the ones of you and Chad come from?" He laughed out loud. She loved his laugh.

"Just a little surprise for you from us. But I didn't call to discuss the photogenic side of Chad and I."

"Oh really? Then to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The pleasure, my friend, is all mine. My sister and I are having a party tomorrow, you know, to kick off Spring break. We were wondering if you wanted to come."

"We? As in you and Sharpay?"

"Well... mostly me, but I think Sharpay took some liking to you. Since she has been so close with Troy, she even has been becoming friends with Chad and the rest of the Wildcats."

"Sharpay, friends with Chad? Who would of thought."

"So, what do you say? Are you up for it?"

"I'll be there. Can you pick me up though? I just got my license and my mom really doesn't want me out on the road."

"Sure. The party starts at 9, so I'll come down around 8."

"An hour early? How slow do you plan on driving?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could walk, you know, take a nice, romantic stroll through the park...a moonlit walk under the stars..."

"Sounds amazing." She giggled again. He made her so happy, "I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Well see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Night." She hung up the phone, beaming from ear to ear. She loved to hear him say he loved her, and to say it back. She couldn't help but smile. So she laid down, set her iPod to the playlist Ryan had made her, and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_7:00 pm Friday_

While Sharpay was running around getting herself ready for their party, Ryan was up in his room, testing out some new colognes. _Hmm, would she like this one? Eh, too fruity. This one looks good, _He coughed._ Maybe not.. _He continued to spray his cologne collection for another 15 minutes when his sister barged in.

"Hey Ry, I need -" She cut herself off with he coughing. She put a hand on her chest and another over her mouth and nose, "What the hell are you doing? Trying to come up with poisonous gases or something?" He chuckled to himself.

"Nahh, I'll save that for another day. Just trying to figure out what to use for tonight." Sharpay stomped over, holding her breath, picked a random bottle out and sprayed it. She walked into the scented spray and handed the bottle to him.

"This one." Ryan sprayed the bottle and walked into the spray, just as Sharpay had done. _Oohh, this is good._

"How the hell do you do that?" She smirked and rolled her eyes, "I have my ways. So, anyway, I didn't come up here to help you with your cologne dilemma. I need your help." Sharpay began to walk out of the room, Ryan watched her. She turned around.

"Hello? Follow." She bent and straightened her finger motioning for him to follow, as she demanded. Ryan obeyed, as always. She lead him to her room, where she had various outfits displayed on her bed, with matching accessories and shoes, of course. Ryan examined all of the outfits.

"I don't get it." He said, "Just pick one. Its only going to be the 6 of us. Why does it matter?" She looked at him as if he had just said 2+2 was 5.

"Why does it matter if you smell good?"

"Uhm, Hygiene?"

"Yeah, whatever. Okay so pick one." Ryan pointed to the one in the middle and smiled, thinking he made the best choice. Sharpay laughed.

"Don't make me gag! Pick again." Ryan picked the last one this time, and looked to Sharpay for approval.She grimaced.

"Yeah, thanks for the help... I think I'll go with this one." She picked up the one Ryan barely glanced at.

"So, why did you want my help?"

"I don't know because clearly you don't know what your doing." Ryan frowned. He hated when his sister put him down. He bent over backwards for her and she never, ever returned the favor unless she got something out of it. She couldn't even let him be happy with Gabriella.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go meet Gabriella. See you later." Sharpay sighed, "I really don't get what you see in her. I mean, she has some talent, I suppose, but that's kind of a stretch anyway, isn't it?" Ryan rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, head down, shoulders slumped. Sharpay shrugged it off, oblivious to the fact she was the reason for Ryan's slight depression.

* * *

9:45 pm. 

Ryan and Gabriella had returned from their walk, and everyone was sitting in the Evans's basement around the fire place. The only light came from the various candles lit and the blazing fire. Sharpay and Troy were in the center of the semi circle the group had formed, on the right of them were Chad and Taylor, and Ryan and Gabriella on the left. Ryan and Gabriella were basically talking to each other, with the occasional snuggle, and Chad and Taylor did them same. Sometimes Chad and Ryan would yell across the room to each other, as if they were separated by some great distance. Gabriella and Taylor would just laugh. Sharpay, on the other hand, was obviously trying to make moves on Troy. She kissed him, which soon turned into a complete make out session. Sharpay began to lift up Troy's shit, which he wasn't quite comfortable with. To his relief, Chad and Ryan came up with a basket of popcorn and dumped it on them.

"Get a room, guys!" They laughed. Sharpay shrieked, which made them laugh even harder. Chad looked at Troy, knowing he wasn't ready for what Sharpay wanted out of their relationship. "Thank you", Troy mouthed to him. Chad nodded and glanced over at a frantic Sharpay, cleaning all the popcorn off of her. He smiled to himself and resumed his position with Taylor. Gabriella looked at Troy and laughed. He smiled. She smiled back. They stared at each other, almost in a trance. Ryan came back and sat down, breaking the eye contact between the two. Gabriella shifted herself on the couch to face Ryan. Troy saw the sparkle in her eye, which clearly wasn't there when she looked at Troy. Although he tried to deny it, some part of him wished there was._ Just shake it off, Bolton. What are you doing?_

"So," Sharpay said flirtatiously, "Where were we?" She leaned in and kissed him. She soon opened her mouth, silently begging for him to do the same, but he refused. He looked at Gabriella out of the corner of his eye and pushed Sharpay off of him.

"Look, Sharpay, don't you think we could just talk?" Sharpay threw her head back and laughed, causing Gabriella to jump. Troy tried to hide his chuckle.

"How cute." She leaned back in but he pushed back.

"Maybe it is, but I'm serious."

"Well, what do you want to talk about then, oh sensitive one?"

"Anything."

"Oh, well, you see these shoes?" She lifted up her leg, "My mommy and daddy got me them cause they though I did _so_ good in the musical. They match my new-" Troy cut her off, unable to take the conversation anymore.

"Sharpay, by anything, I meant anything but yourself for once." Sharpay stood up and gasped. The four other teens had their eyes now focused on Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay marched upstairs, presumably to her room. Troy slapped his hand to his forehead. _Shit._

"Sorry, guys. I guess I better go apologize to Sharpay." Troy began to stand up when he felt someone grab his arm, stopping him.

"Ehh, bad idea, buddy. Just let her fume upstairs, alone, then go up in a few hours. Trust me, it will work out a lot better. Going up now would just add flame to the fire." Ryan said and gave his friend a sympathetic smile. For some reason, Troy really just wanted to slap that smile off his face, but he just nodded and sat back down. Conversation continued between the couples, leaving Troy alone in the middle. He stared at Gabriella and Ryan once again and let his mind drift. _Why would I want to hurt Ryan? He has never done anything to me except try to be a friend. And he is Gabriella's boyfriend._ Troy continued to stare, but this time, mostly focusing on Gabriella. Her long, curly, dark brown hair that rested so perfectly on her shoulders, her perfect teeth, her bright, beautiful brown eyes. Troy stopped himself and looked away, everything finally piecing together in his mind. However, to the jock, it still didn't make any sense.

_Am I...Jealous?_ He looked back over at the couple and swallowed hard, _of Ryan?!_

* * *

**So? What do you think of the first chapter? I suppose it was a little boring but its setting up for a lot. R&R and let me know what you think! I have new story anxiousness so I'll probably be posting the next chapter within the week. I'm so excited, haha.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** just the story is mine, with help from a few. unfortunately i don't have the honor of owning everything else.

**Rated:** T, for now.

**A/N:**i'm so glad you all liked the first chapter! thanks for the reviews. Which by the way, stephanie pointed out i misspelled shirt, and put shit, when Sharpay was lifting up Troy's **shirt, **i laughed out loud when I read it, so i just thought i would make that clear. Lmao..so here is chapitre deux. i wanted to say it in french... dont know why. anyway! read on! haha

* * *

**Appreciate**

Chapter 2

Troy couldn't fathom the idea of being jealous of anyone, especially Ryan Evans. He thought about it the past few days and really couldn't find any other way around it. But how could he like Gabriella again?_ It's not that she isn't nice, and beautiful, and funny, and ugh! I have a girlfriend! Sharpay! Who I'm crazy about! I have been for years! I am the one that made out with Sharpay a few months ago, I'm the one that hurt her... and now... I want her back? No. No it's nothing. I'm happy with Sharpay._ As much as Troy continued to tell himself that, he didn't believe it. He knew what he had to do. He had to break up with her.

* * *

Ryan was walking around his house aimlessly, with nothing to do on a Sunday morning. He figured he might as well go up and talk to Sharpay. She hasn't said much since she stormed upstairs. He wasn't even sure if Troy ever apologized. He was acting sort of odd after she went to her room. Ryan also couldn't help but notice his stares towards them on Friday night either. _Could he... like Gabriella again?_ It wasn't too far of a stretch, _I mean, she is gorgeous and amazing. Who wouldn't like her? _Ryan began to get a little nervous. He didn't mind if other people liked Gabby, its not like he could stop it, but Troy intimidated him. He was Mr.Popularity, the basketball superstar, the "Danny Zuko" of East High. _It doesn't matter though, because Gabby loves me._ Ryan convinced himself that Troy wouldn't win over Ryan in the competition for Gabriella's heart. He got caught up in his own thoughts and didn't realize he had been standing in Sharpay's doorway the whole time. 

"Ryan?" He continued to stare off, oblivious to Sharpay, "Hello? Anybody home?" She waved her hand across his face. Ryan jumped back and shook his head, erasing his thoughts. Sharpay placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Hey Shar. Are you okay?" Ryan looked at her curiously, and she returned the look with her usual intense stare.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you haven't really spoke much since Friday, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I said I'm fine." She began to shut the door but Ryan stuck his hand out, forcing it open, "You think I don't know my own sister better than that?"

Sharpay was getting angry, "Look, I don't need to explain myself to you." She used all of her might to slam the door, despite Ryan's hand pushing back. He stumbled a little, the slam of the door throwing him off balance. He stood outside the door and heard Sharpay begin to sob. He gently knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" She said through the tears. Ryan ignored her and turned the knob on her door and opened it slightly, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily." She threw a pillow at him, but that didn't stop him. He walked in and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she collapsed into him, throwing her arms around him and she cried into his chest. Although Sharpay could be, well, a bitch, Ryan felt sorry for her and wanted to be there for her. He loved her and wanted her to be happy, even if he was miserable trying to make it happen. She began to mumble phrases into his now wet shirt.

"Hmm? Talk to me not my chest." Ryan said, attempting to get Sharpay to crack a smile. She looked up and let out a small laugh, "You always know what to say." Ryan smiled, "It's a gift. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's Troy."

"I wouldn't have guessed." Sharpay punched his arm and he laughed.

"_Anyway",_ she continued, "I don't know. I guess I've been thinking a lot about what he said. He had been acting really... distant already, and no one had ever said that to me before." She paused and looked away, "Do I really always talk about myself? Is it that bad?" Ryan wasn't really sure what to say. He hated to lie, but he wanted to make his sister feel better. He came up with a response that will hopefully work, "I'm sure its not as bad as you're making it out to be."

"But what about Troy? I don't know what's with him."

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Ryan asked as if that was obvious. She looked up at him and smiled, "OH MY GOSH! Why didn't I think of that?" Sharpay jumped out of Ryan's arms and skipped out without saying another word_. Couldn't she show a little gratefulness, just once?_ He asked himself, still sitting on her bed. He got up and walked down stairs to the _basement. What better thing to do on a Sunday morning other than eat cereal and watch T.V.?_

* * *

_Monday Afternoon.  
_  
Sharpay went to go meet Troy after his post-season basketball practice at the school. It was fairly quiet, considering that last place any student would be during spring break is East High. Except for Sharpay's boyfriend, of course. She waited outside the gym for him while he changed out of his practice gear. After about 10 endless minutes, Troy burst through the gym door. 

"Hey you." Sharpay said, running her finger down his chest. Troy grabbed her hand before it got past his belly button, "Hey." He said blankly. Sharpay frowned at him.

"Are you okay? You've been acting kinda strange lately and I want to make sure you're okay." Troy turned his head, avoiding looking into her eyes. She reached up and placed at hand gently on his soft cheek and lightly pushed, turning his head back to face her, eyes meeting.

"Sharpay..." Troy took a deep breath and exhaled. "I don't really know how to say this without hurting you. So I'm just going to say it." He paused again,"I want to just be friends. I think I have feelings for someone else. I.. I think I'm in love with Gabriella." Sharpay looked at him dumbfounded before running away, tears welling up in her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she knew just how to get where she was going by heart.

All of the other Wildcats walked out of the gym as Sharpay disappeared in the halls of their school.

"Dude, what'd you do now?" Zeke asked.

"I.. I broke up with her." Chad slapped him upside the head.

"Are you kidding me? You've wanted her for as long as I could remember, and when you finally have her you don't even care!" Chad was furious, which surprised Troy greatly, "Hey man, since when did you care so much about Sharpay?"

"It's common courtesy to care when someone's upset, Troy." Chad handed Jason his basketball and went to find Sharpay. While he was roaming the halls he began to wonder that exact thing._ Why_ did_ I care so much about Sharpay? We haven't even been friends for more than two months, and even calling us friends is a stretch_.. Chad's mind trailed off but was refocused when he heard whimpers coming from the auditorium. He found her. She was sitting center stage hugging her knees tightly to her chest, mascara running down her face. He walked up onto the stage and sat down next to her.

She looked up and made a disgusted expression. He tried to hold in a smile._ Why did I think that was so cute_? Sharpay kept the expression on her face and asked, "What do_ you_ want?"

"I heard what happened with you an Troy. Just thought I'd see if you were okay. For the record, I think it's really stupid."

"No offense, but I really couldn't care less about what you think about my life. Mmmkay? You don't know what it's like to be dumbed by the hottest guy in school after liking him practically since you were born. And you know what makes it even worse? It's for somebody else. Not just anybody, Gabriella." Chad was shocked, "He said that to you?"

"Yeah, and you know that the best part is? He told me he loves her." She began to cry again. Chad really didn't know what to do, except hug her and be there for her. He wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into his chest, placing an arm atop his, the other around his waiste.

"Shhh, It will be okay." He rocked her back and forth. The two pulled away, their eyes met. As if a magnetic force was pulling them, the two leaned in, and their lips clashed together.

* * *

Taylor, Gabriella, Martha, and some of the other brainiacs walked out of the science lab, discussing various formula's. Taylor called together a group to come meet and review for their Final exam, desperate to come back to the school during the break. Everyone walked out of the building, except Taylor and Gabriela. 

"Come on, Taylor, you know you want to!" Gabriella was smiling.

"No, I'm not going up their and embarrassing myself."

"No one is even here! It's just me, you, and the stage. It will be fun!"

"To go prance and sing around the stage? What if someone hears me?"

"You have a nice voice!"

"Not as good as you!" Gabriella blushed, "So?" She stuck out her bottom lip and made the classic puppy dog face.

"Fine! But I'm not putting on any funky costumes." So the two were off. They went through the backstage door so they could make a "proper entrance", as Gabriella said.

"Ready?" She whispered. Taylor gave her a worried look. "Come on, Tay, it will be fine."

"Whatever. I'm only doing this so you shut up."

"That's good enough for me! On three. One..." Gabriella paused.

"Two..." Taylor said.

"Three!" They said in unison. They linked arms and skipped out on stage humming some showtune. Taylor stopped short, forced Gabriella to fall back with force. She looked up to see a horrific look on Taylor's face. She followed her friend's gaze and knew exactly why she had made that face. On the stage, were Chad and Sharpay, pulling out of a deep kiss. Taylor's eyes welled up with tears and she ran off the stage. Gabriella's eyes darted from Sharpay to Chad before running off the stage to comfort her friend.

* * *

**R&R! Let me know what you think! Yeah i told you it'd be fast paced. I'm going to try and stretch it out a little bit though. And for everyone that asked, pairings will change again and again. I don't want to give away the story, so you'll have to read to find out what it will be in the end, but if you know me and talk to me on here, i'm sure you could easily guess. Btw, danny zuko was played by john travolta in grease. Just thought i would let you all know incase you didnt know already. I think everyone should go watch it. Right now. Woo! Kay sorry anyway... new chapter again, very soon.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** just the story is mine, with help from a few. unfortunately i don't have the honor of owning everything else.

**Rated:** T, for now. M in future.

**A/N: heyy. thanks for the reviews and everything, im so happy you guys like it so far! this might be a little slow, but its all bits and pieces that build up to the future chapters and i really play off of them. so yeah. also, i am in the process of writing my first chapter in another Ryella, East Northumberland High, where its all twisted and mixed up. i'm excited to write it, so you should look at it. it makes me smile. **

* * *

**Appreciate**

Chapter 3

The rest of the Wildcats were walking around the school, passing the basketball back and forth between each other and discussing the positives and negatives of Sharpay. Every time someone would say something nice about her, Troy would throw out a negative, as if it was a competition. He was beginning to get nervous. He hadn't told them _why_ they broke up, and truthfully, he didn't want to. _What would my friends think if they thought _I_was actually jealous of... _Ryan Evans? _Or if I even liked Gabriella again_? Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when a hysterical Taylor bumped into him in the hall. She turned to face him.

"Tell your friend he is a fucking asshole for me? Thanks." Troy watched her, confused, as she continued to run down the hall. He turned back to face forward, and this time Gabriella was running down the hall, but she didn't stop. Troy tried to catch up with her and grabbed her arm slowing her down. He felt a shock of electricity go through him as he touched her.

"Troy, please let me go. I need to talk to Taylor." He let go for a second, but then grabbed her hand, more electricity running up and down his spine. He loved it.

"Please, Gabs just tell me whats going on." Gabriella looked up at him, not sure whether or not she wanted to be the one to tell him. She took a deep breath.

"Look, Troy. I'm not sure if you should hear this from me but, here it goes. Taylor and I caught Chad and Sharpay together on the stage. They were kissing. I'm sorry." She hugged him_. She doesn't know I broke up with her. This could work out to my advantage_. As he embraced Gabriella's hug, a devious plan began developing in his head. She pulled apart.

"I can't believe she would do that to me."

"Well, I could. But I'm so sorry. Especially with Chad..."

"I appreciate you telling me. Thanks." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, "Well, I better go find Taylor. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." She began to walk away, when Troy called out to her, "Hey! Uh, do you think we could hang out this week or something?"

"I'd like that. Talk to you later!" He watched her walk till she was out of site.

"Yeah." He mumbled_. Looks like I won't be jealous of Ryan for long..._

* * *

Taylor was sitting home, buried in her textbooks, constantly being interrupted by the ring of her cell-phone. Chad must have called 30 times and wasn't giving up. Her phone rang again. This time the caller-ID said Gabby, so she answered. 

"Hey." She said, trying to hide her sadness.

"Jeesh. I didn't think it'd be this hard to talk to you._" Chad._

"How are you on Gabriella's phone?"

"She let me borrow it. She wants us to talk and work this out. And I know deep down you do too. So will you please hear me out?"

"Just tell me one thing. What the hell were you doing?"

"I...I don't know. It was a weak moment. She needed someone and I..."

"Didn't have to be that someone. She should have known not to come on to you. You shouldn't have responded the way you did. That's it. Done."

"I know and I'm sorry but-"

"I don't want an apology. I want you to justify why I saw you making out with Sharpay."

"Troy had just broke up with her. He told her he loved someone else." He hesitated, not sure whether to mention it was Gabriella who had sparked Troy's new interest. He decided not to, attempting to avoid more drama, "I just happened to be there when she was broken. I'm not going to lie, I didn't resist. I don't know what was there, if it was anything."

"So, you didn't resist it, and you don't know how you felt about it. Is there something between you guys or not?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I don't know."

"Well I'm glad you felt like you could be honest with me. But, until you know how you feel, I think we should take a break." There was silence. Neither could believe what Taylor had said after the longest relationship they had ever been in, they both thought they could make it through anything no matter what. Apparently, not everything.

"What?...Tay..." She could hear his voice shake. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. She tried to grasp some composure, "Call me when you know. Goodbye Chad." She threw her phone across the room and began to sob into her trembling hands.

* * *

Gabriella unwillingly got up to get the door after multiple knocks. She was hesitant to open the door, for she was home alone and usually her friends called before they came. She got on her tiptoes and looked through the small window on her door. She saw a dark fro and relaxed.She opened the door and found a distressed Chad. 

"I figured you would want this back" He reached out his arm holding her phone. Gabriella took it, "So.. how did it go?" She asked, ducking her head to be able to look into his eyes. They were red and puffy. She hugged him tightly.

"I just have some things to figure out, thats all." He whispered into her hair. They pulled out of the hug and Gabriella rubbed her hand up and down on his arm, "It's going to be all right. I have no doubt in my mind you guys won't work this out." Chad smiled weakly.

"Thanks." He said. Gabriella looked confused,"For what?"

"Everything. The phone, your friendship, for not thinking I'm a total dirtbag." She smiled, "No problem. I have strong faith in people. So.. I'll talk to you later, but if not, see you after break!"

"Nahh, we will definitely make some plans."

"Cross your heart?" Chad took his index finger and drew an invisible X across his chest, "Promise." They both laughed as Chad walked away at the silly gesture they just made. Gabriella shut the door and resumed her position on her bed, laptop on her. A few moments later, right when she was comfortable, her phone rang. She had put it on her desk, across the room. _What was I thinking? _She gave a loud sigh and got up to answer it.

"Hey, How are you?" It was Troy.

"Fine, considering the circumstances." He still hadn't told her he was the one to break up with Sharpay and was about to put his plan into motion.

"Have you talked to Sharpay yet?"

"Uhh.. yeah, yeah. W-we talked a little. We're br-broken up now."

"Aww. Troy I'm so sorry, I know how much you liked her."

"It's fine. So, I was calling to see if maybe you would like to hit up a Starbucks tomorrow or something. It's not like I have anything better to do anymore."

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm placed under the category of 'nothing better to do'. I can't tomorrow though, spring cleaning. But how about Wednesday?_" YES!!!!!_

"YE-. I mean, uh, cool. Can we meet there around 11?"

"Okay, I-" Her phone beeped and she looked down, Ryan was calling, "Sorry! Ryan is on the other line! I'll see you then!"  
She hung up. Troy's head flooded with anger at Ryan's name. He tried to relax, and thought about Wednesday, and how he would win Gabriella over once and for all.

* * *

Gabriella disconnected with Troy and answered her boyfriend's call. 

"Hey!" She said sweetly.

"Hey love, by any chance, do you have any idea what's going on with my sister? She came home crying today and mumbled something about Troy. I haven't been able to talk to her._" How come I am always the one to tell everyone this? _She wondered.

"Well, the short version is Taylor and I caught Chad and Sharpay making out with each other in the auditorium and now Troy and Sharpay are broken up and I think the same is true for Taylor and Chad."

"Wait, what?" This was a little too much for Ryan to comprehend,_ "My_ sister cheated on Troy...with his best friend?"

"Basically. I hope everyone can work this out. Maybe you should try talking to her."

"I will, but not tonight. We both need some sleep."

"Well, let me know how it goes. I really do hope she is okay."

"Yeah, me too. I know she can be mean sometimes, but she really is a good person, and my sister." Ryan knew what he said was a bit of a strecth, but he truly hoped everything would work out all right in her favor. Gabriella admired Ryan's undying love for his sister, no matter what she did, he was always there for her.

"It's really sweet. Everything you do for your sister I mean."

"Thanks. I try." He chuckled, "I guess I better go. Call you tomorrow?"

"You better." She smiled into the phone, "Bye. Love you."

"Bye, love."

* * *

**In case you're all wondering, it will eventually refer back to "How Will I Know?" a lot more. Cause i was thinking about it, and they are not really connected to each other at all yet. But they will be! So yeah. R&R, everybody. And for every one that alerts of favorites, or reads in general, should take the time to review :D it helps me write when i've heard what you guys have to say. SO DO ITT. and happy thanksgiving if i miss it! You know what's better than turkey? Reviews. Leave some. Demanding? I know :D**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** just the story is mine, with help from a few. unfortunately i don't have the honor of owning everything else.

**Rated:** T, for now. M in near future.

**A/N: WOO! 'nother chapter. thanks for the reviews i demanded for :D haha. i'm really glad everyone got mad at Troy being an idiot. i hoped you would, cause if you didn't.. well that wouldnt be good. wow i sounded like dr. Seuss. I wrote a ryella thanksgiving story, Thankful, and i was kinda iffy about it but people seem to be enjoying it, so maybe you will too! check it. **

* * *

**Appreciate**

Chapter 4

_9:30 am Tuesday_

Ryan's eyes slowly opened. There was a bright light coming from the window and he quickly shut his eyes and pulled the covers over his _head. Damn Sun._ He tried to go back to sleep, but ended up simply lying in a daze for another five minutes. He now knew he was at the point of no return, and gave up attempting to doze back off. He stretched out his perfectly pale, muscular arms, letting the light warm him. He sat up and squinted, the sun right in his face, as if it was actually trying to blind him. Soon, all of his thoughts and worries hit him from the previous day. That was the worst part of waking up, remembering reality.

He tore the covers off of him and placed his feet on the cold floor, sending a chill up his spine. He walked across the room and searched through his dresser to find a pair of socks_. You would think trying to find socks in the "sock drawer" wouldn't be that difficult. _In Ryan's room, it was. He was a tad unorganized. Finally a pair of navy blue socks jumped out at him. He put them on and slid back across his room, pretending he was ice skating. Now that his feet were warm, he figured it would be best to go talk with Sharpay. He had his hand on the doorknob and looked down and gave himself a once over. He was in a light, white undershirt and checkered blue boxers. _Duh_. He thought. He slid back over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and feverishly put them on.

Now decent enough to walk around his house, he opened his door and walked down the hall to his sister's room. It was hard to miss, as the door was bright pink and in big, shiny letters it read "Princess". He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, still, nothing came from the other end of the door. He opened it slowly and peeked his head in, expecting something to be thrown at him. Nothing. He opened the door the rest of the way. No one was in here. Ryan looked around one last time before shutting the door behind him. _Where would Sharpay be at 10 in the morning?_ He grew a little worried, but shrugged it off as nothing. He marched downstairs to have some breakfast.

* * *

Sharpay parked in front of Gabriella's house. She got out of her car and walked up to her door. She rang the doorbell. To Sharpay's liking, Gabriella answered. 

"Uhh, Hey Sharpay." She said as kindly as possible.

"Oh, so you want to be my friend now?"

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything to you."

"Never done anything to me?" Sharpay slapped Gabriella across the face. "You take everything away from me! First my musical, then my brother, now Troy! Let your dad take you back to wherever you came from!" Gabriella began crying, her hand holding her cheek, and Sharpay was satisfied. She walked back to her car and sped off.

* * *

Ryan shoved the last piece of bacon in his mouth and took a large sip of his orange juice. 

"Ahh." He said, satisfied. That feeling went away when he realized he had eaten all of his food, bacon, eggs, sausages, a bagel, and a muffin. _Hey, a dancer's gotta eat, right? _Ryan cleaned up and loaded the dishwasher. He looked at the microwave clock. _12:27_ it read. Still Sharpay was no where to be found. He called his parents at Lava Springs to see if she was there, helping them to get ready for the spring activities, but they didn't answer. Ryan began to feel as if he was in a horror movie, or 'Home Alone'. He heard a car screeched and pull into his driveway. He grabbed a spatula and walked over to the window, holding it over his head. He was caught up in his own fantasy. He peered out the window and breathed a sigh of relief. He put the spatula down. His phone rang and he jumped., wondering if it would be a crazy stalker. He answered the phone as he watched the pink convertible pull into their driveway with much trouble, continuously stopping short and swerving.

"Hello." He dragged out the word cautiously. He heard sobs into the phone. "Gabriella?"

"Hi Ryan. Uhm, is something wrong with Sharpay?"

"I don't think so.. why? Is everything okay?"

"She just stopped by my house and started yelling at me, telling me I took everything away from her. She slapped me across the face. She even brought up my dad. I mean, I know she doesn't like me but I don't think she would say something like that if everything was fine."

"She said that? Gabby, I'm so sorry. I don't know what she was thinking, saying that to you. Look, she just got home, I'm going to talk to her."

"All right. Call me to make sure everything is okay."

"Will do. And thanks for calling. Bye."

"Bye."

Ryan hung up the phone and ran to the door. He opened it before Sharpay even had the chance to find her keys.

"Hey, "She paused and swallowed, "Ryan." Ryan noticed she looked a little pale.

"Hey, uhh where have you been?"

"Ohh, nowhere." She giggled. "Just out and about. You know." She waved her hand in the air, as if signifying something that everyone was supposed to get but didn't. Ryan was confused, "Shar, are you okay?" He gently placed a hand on her arm, but she stepped back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her tone was bitter now, yet two seconds ago she was giggling and smiling. She began to walk up the stairs, and tripped a few times.

"Okay, seriously, tell me what's wrong. I know something is up." Sharpay knelt down at the top of the staircase and put both hands on her head.

"Would you stop yelling?!?! Nothing happened!" She got back up and stumbled into the bathroom. It all finally clicked in Ryan's head. Sharpay is drunk, or at least she was. Ryan ran up the stairs and burst open the bathroom door to find Sharpay's head hovering above the toilet bowl. She began to vomit and Ryan looked away.

"Sharpay." He said as calmly as he possibly could, "Did you stay out all night _drinking?"_ He had already known the answer, but hoped she would tell him herself. She breathed in deeply, "Yeah, so?" She said in a raspy voice.

"Why would you do that? You're so much better than that." Sharpay looked up at him and stood up.

"Am I? Not that it matters to you anyway." She pushed him and walked out of the bathroom and into her vibrant room. Ryan followed, his heart racing and the worry growing inside him.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? What would make you think that?"

"OH! Like it isn't obvious. You're too infatuated with Gabriella anymore to notice anything."

"Speaking of Gabriella, she called me in tears just a few moments ago. Why would you go over there and say those things to her?"

"So the little brat called and told on me? They needed to be said on my behalf, and no one else would say them. So I took it as my responsibility."

"Sharpay! She did absolutely nothing to you! You don't even know her!"

"Nothing? Nothing?! She has done everything to me. First, she took my musical away, the one thing I really loved to do in life, then she took you, but your too caught up in it to even know, and now Troy. The list is endless, Ryan! And I really love how I'm probably in one of the worst situations ever, and you still have the nerve to talk about Gabriella."

"She is my girlfriend and I care about her. And what the hell does Troy have to do with this? The last I heard _you_ cheated on him with Chad!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Where did you hear that from, Gabriella?" Ryan looked down, "Yeah, I thought so. Let me tell you what really happened yesterday afternoon. I saw Troy and he broke up with me. You wanna know why? He told me he loved someone else. Wanna know who? Your beloved Gabriella. So I went into the auditorium, bawling my eyes out, when Chad came. He was the only one that even acted like he cared and we kissed. Is that a crime? I don't think so. But then her and Taylor walk in and catch me with him so now everyone probably thinks I'm the school slut or something when nothing even happened at all!" Ryan was stunned. He hadn't realized Troy had broken up with her, for Gabriella, which meant Gabriella didn't either.

"Sharpay, I-"

"Save it Ryan. Don't even pretend like you care. She is ruining my life, and you don't even give a shit." Ryan couldn't take anymore of this. As much as he wanted to be there for his sister, he had to defend himself, just this once.

"Ruining your life? Kinda like how you ruined mine?" Now it was Sharpay who was stunned. "Every single day I follow you like a slave, obeying your every wish. I always gave you all the attention, all the spotlight, everything. I was always your shoulder to cry on, to tell you everything would be fine, to give you advice. Anything you needed me for, I was there, in your shadow, miserable, not that you ever noticed." Sharpay backed up and bit her lip, realizing that everything Ryan said was true, "But then Gabriella came, and we started talking, and she really liked me, hell, she loves me, and I love her. I actually have a few close friends now. And I'm finally, truly happy. Its such an incredible rush, you know, to finally be happy with your life, after basically revolving my life around you, to finally be...free. But it doesn't even matter to you does it? I love you Sharpay, and I would do anything for you, I truly believe you're a good person, and I would like to think you have the same respect for me as I do for you. But lately, your actions have proved to me that you don't."

Tears were streaming down Sharpay's cheeks and she walked over to hug Ryan. She wrapped her arms around him but he stood there like a brick wall. She looked up at him but he was just staring straight ahead.

"I love you, Ry." He looked down at her puffy eyes. She looked scared and alone, wishing her brother would act like he cared, and Ryan knew it.

"Now you know how I feel." He broke the embrace she had on him and walked away, leaving Sharpay alone in her room to cry. Ryan walked out of the house, and couldn't help but get teary-eyed himself. He started to walk down the street and it began to rain, hiding his tears._ Perfect timing._

* * *

**blow out between Ryan and Sharpay much? yeah this chapter was kinda short and crazy, but the next chapter will be really long... and crazy, and will be where it changes to M. its my first so be gentle, but it should be... well interesting to say the least. so review and let me know whatcha think. btw, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCAS GRABEEL!  
**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** just the story is mine, with help from a few. unfortunately i don't have the honor of owning everything else.

**Rated:** M. today. for lots of things you'll find out as you read. i don't want to give away the story now!

**A/N: hellooo, thanks everyone for the reviews! so this chapter is pretty intense. notice rating changed to M. so yeah. i really don't have that much to say haha. so go ahead and read. its the longest chapter yet :D 2439 words! have fun reading all of them. **

* * *

**Appreciate**

Chapter 5

Gabriella was running around her house in one of her mother's old blouses and some old sweat shorts, her hair in a messing bun, cleaning and dusting, trying to satisfy her mother. She sighed. _Could this day get any longer?_ She went up to her room and started cleaning off her desk. After a few more minutes, she wiped her forehead and collapsed on her bed. A piece of hair became loose and fell across her face. She blew it up and it floated back into place. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She felt so relaxed after her day of constant cleaning. She heard the doorbell rang, but remained eyes closed on her bed, refusing to get the door. _Mom will get it anyway... _A knock came from the other side of her door.

"Come in." She groaned. She sat up as her door slowly opened. In the hall stood a soaking wet, shivering Ryan. "Oh my God! Ryan!" She jumped up and ran to his side, escorting him into her room. She sat him down on her bed and ran to her closet. He was still in his pajama's and his white shirt was sticking to him, highlighting his abs."Let me get you some dry clothes." Ryan peeked in her closet and saw that the majority of her clothes had floral prints or hearts.

"N-no, that's okay, a blanket would be nice though." Gabriella nodded and pulled a quilt out. She walked back over and put the quilt down next to him. Ryan took his soaking wet shirt off, revealing his bare chest. Gabriella felt light headed and couldn't keep from staring as he walked over to hang the shirt on her chair. He was toned and every muscle was defined. He walked back over and wrapped the quilt around him, holding his arm out, welcoming her in. She replied and leaned into him. He wrapped the quilt around them both.

"You know my grandma made this for me." She said looking up at Ryan, "She used to tell me it would keep me the warmest because she made it with all of her love."

He smiled down at her, "I'm feeling warmer already."

She smiled, "Good. So, why did you show up at my doorstep soaking wet tonight?"

"Because I didn't want to tomorrow." Ryan grinned sheepishly but Gabriella was not impressed, "It's nothing really. Sharpay and I had a big blow out this afternoon. I went out walking and it started to pour. I really didn't feel like going back home, so I came to the place I knew I'd be welcomed."

"Aw, Ry. What exactly did you guys say?"

Ryan looked away, "Oh, we basically covered how Sharpay thinks you ruined her life and how she destroyed mine and doesn't give a shit. We've never really fought like that before."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around him, "Maybe that was the only way to get everything out in the open. I'm sure everything will be fine. But, you can stay as long as you want."  
They smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss. After a second or two they pulled away, the space in between them less than before. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in again, this time longer. When the pulled back, the space between them decreased again. They continued to do this until there was only enough space between them for a penny to slide through. They looked into each other's eyes yet again, their hot breath beating down on one another. Gabriella finally closed the minuscule space between them, their lips clashing once more. She put her hands around the back of his neck as he placed a hand on her hip.

Their tongues fought as Ryan slowly began to unbutton her blouse. When Gabriella remained how she was, he started to unbutton faster. Within seconds it was off and on the floor. They lowered themselves onto the bed as Ryan unsnapped Gabriella's bra strap, after some fiddling. Both their chests were now bare, Ryan atop Gabriella, as they continued to kiss. Ryan moved his lips gently down her neck while Gabriella kept her hands around his neck. Ryan continued his path till her reached her breast. She breathed in deeply and ran her hand down his back. Their mouths soon met again as Ryan's hand slowly traveled up her legs, reaching her shorts which he easily slid off.

Gabriella's heart was racing as Ryan sat up and pulled his sweatpants off. He leaned back down and quickly removed her underwear as she did his boxers. She gasped as he entered her, her innocence escaping her. She dug her hands into his back while his talented hips moved rhythmically. She tried hard not to moan, for her mom was only downstairs. She pulled him closer as he leaned down and their lips collided once more in a passionate kiss. A few moments later, Ryan collapsed beside her, both breathing heavily.

Gabriella rolled over and leaned her head on Ryan's chest, "Ryan..." She whispered. He reached over and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go. "I'm glad my first was with you, Ryan." She continued to whisper as she closed her eyes and shuffled a bit under the blanket, searching for the most comfortable position. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. She looked up and smiled back.

"Me too." He replied, his breath returning to normal. He rubbed her arm and looked down at her. She looked so peaceful, almost heaven like.

"I love you." She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"I love you, too." She resumed her position and slowly drifted to sleep, a smile on her face. Ryan was beaming just watching her. He rested his head on hers and felt himself slip into sleep. He closed his eyes and continued to smile. Nothing could bring him down.

* * *

Gabriella began to slightly shuffle under the covers. She crunched up her face, wiggled her nose, and her eyes fluttered open. She rolled over and looked beside her to see a sleeping Ryan, the cover laying slightly above his waist. Picture perfect, as if it was set up by a professional. Everything about him was just amazingly perfect. She scooted herself closer to him and kissed him. He tensed up at first but relaxed, happy about the wake up call. She quickly pulled away when she heard her door knob twist and her door open. 

"Gabby! Wake up! I made some..." He voice slowly disappeared and her mouth fell open. Ryan, still dazed from waking up, casually glanced over.

"Ms. Montez!" He jumped, rolling and tumbling off the bed. Gabriella tried to repress a laugh. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it on top of her.

"Uhm, hey mom, so...what did you say you made?" Gabriella hoped her mom might laugh, but she just remained there with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"Did you... with him... at least you were safe... were even you safe... oh Jesus, is that the blanket your grandmother knitted for you?" Her mother was basically speechless.

"Yes mom. Ryan and I had sex last night. No we weren't safe, and yes, this is the blanket she made. I guess she wasn't kidding about all that love in the blanket." She attempted to lighten the mood again but once again, her mother remained emotionless.

"I..uh.. we should... we need to talk about this later." Gabriella nodded solemnly, "And Ryan?" Ryan finally got up from the floor and stood up.

"Yes, Ms. Montez?" He replied. She closed her eyes and looked down, shaking her head.

"Ryan!" Gabriella whispered roughly to him. He looked at her, confused. She waved her arm up and down. He looked down and jumped, forgetting he was completely naked. He quickly grabbed the blanket, now leaving Gabriella uncovered, and held it around his waist. Gabriella quickly dove under the rest of her covers.

"Sorry, Ms. Montez. Really I'm so-"

"It's... fine Ryan, really. I think you better get dressed and get on home. I'm sure Sharpay and your parent are worried that you... stayed out all night." Ryan's thoughts floated back to the fight he and Sharpay had. He began to wonder if she even cared that he was gone.

"Yes, Ms. Montez." He quickly ran around the room and grabbed his clothes as Ms. Montez left the room. Ryan and Gabriella looked up at each other and broke into laughs.

"Ryan... hahaha... I can't how scared you were!" She continued to laugh.

"Hey, your mother is a very intimidating person!" Ryan defended himself.

"Apparently so if she can make someone so completely scared that they forgot they were completely naked!" They both shared a laugh again, Ryan's face turning a unique shade of pink. Gabriella glanced over at her clock. It was 10:30.

"Shit! I'm supposed to meet Troy in a half hour!" Gabriella jumped up and ran to her closet, quickly throwing some clothes on. Ryan frowned.

"You're hanging out with him?" He asked as he pulled on his sweats and threw on his shirt.

"Yeah. I mean after what happened with Sharpay and Chad... I think he deserves some comfort, you know?" She said, quickly putting some cover-up on at her vanity mirror. Ryan raised his eyebrows, "No, actually I don't know." He stopped himself from saying more, realizing she never actually heard the whole story, "Wait, what do you think happened?"

"Well Sharpay cheated on Troy with Chad. That's it, right?" Gabriella said confidently.

"No, that's definitely not it. Sharpay went out drinking the other night because Troy broke up with her. He told her he loved someone else. He told her... he told her he loved you. That's why she kissed Chad. It was nothing. That's why she went to your house. So, I don't know what Troy told you, but, be careful with him okay?" Gabriella was shocked. _He loves... me?_ She nodded at Ryan.

"Yeah. I seriously need to talk to him. What an ass. I am going to go. Maybe I'll stop by later? I really want to talk to Sharpay. Then maybe we could have some fun." She winked at him. Ryan smiled as a response.

"See you then." She walked over, gave him a kiss, and ran out of the room. Ryan left shortly after. He didn't trust Troy at all. He had to make sure she didn't trying anything. He had to go watch out for Gabriella. He had to take Sharpay's car if he wanted to get there anytime soon. He ran out the door and went home.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at the cafe on the bus and barged in to see Troy sitting in a booth, shoving a dough nut in his face. She marched over to him. 

"Hey Gabriella!" He got up and hugged her, but she pushed him away.

"Why didn't you tell me what really happened with you and Sharpay?" She asked sternly. Troy's face dropped, "What are you talking about?"

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about Troy? Did you really think I wouldn't find out sooner or later? You broke up with Sharpay, Troy."

"Of course I did. She cheated on me." Troy tried to stay calm and play the lie once more.

"Bullshit! I know everything Troy. Just quit it and leave me alone." She turned around and walked out of the cafe. Troy followed close behind. He grabbed her arm, "Gabriella wait. If you know everything, you know I love you."

"Whatever, Troy. If you loved me, why did I catch you making out with Sharpay in the gym. It didn't seem like you cared much about me then. Didn't you love her?" She tried to tug free but was unsuccessful. He tightened his grip on her.

"Look, let me prove it to you then." Troy said pleadingly.

"Troy, please just leave-" She was cut off when he smashed his lips against hers. She tried to pull away but he placed a hand behind her head, holding her close to him. She placed a hand arm on his and tried to push away. Her effort was useless. A tear streamed down her face as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Troy looked up and held her closer. He watched triumphantly as a pink convertible sped away.

The blond driving watched Troy and Gabriella kissed. He watched him hold her. He watched her touch him. He slammed his hand down on the top of the steering wheel in frustration. _Why didn't I see this coming? _He knew it was too good to last. He knew he would never end up on top when he was up against Troy. No one ever did. But that didn't stop the hurt bleeding inside him.

Troy let Gabriella go when the vehicle was out of sight, satisfied Gabriella hadn't seen. She took a few steps back before slapping him across the face.

"Stay the fuck away from me, you bastard." She turned and began to run to the bus stop, leaving Troy there. He placed a hand on his face where here hand had just came into contact with and smiled. Although it didn't completely turn out the way he wanted, his plan was an overall success. Ryan and Gabriella were sure to be over. No need to be jealous anymore.

* * *

**A/N: ohshiz. talk about drama. So yeah, hopefully you all enjoyed that, or found it interesting, or something. i'm kinda self conscious about it. so Review and let me know what you think! the next chapter probably won't be up till next week at the earliest cause i'm going to be pretty busy all week. so yeah, stayed tuned for more crazy drama. **

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** just the story is mine, with help from a few. unfortunately i don't have the honor of owning everything else.

**Rated:** M. today. for lots of things you'll find out as you read. i don't want to give away the story now!

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the wait! hope you guys like the chapter, we are like half way through the story now. btw, in your free time, go to its a webpage for a new corbin bleu movie coming out and you should totally check it out! anyway, read on. :D btw again, its the new longest chapter. **

* * *

**Appreciate**

Chapter 6

Sharpay was sitting on her bed, waiting for her phone to ring. It was getting dark and she hadn't seen or heard from Ryan since yesterday and her car was missing. She had left seventeen voice messages for him so far, and called over twenty times. The phone rang and she jumped with excitement. It was a number she didn't recognize but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" She said anxiously.

"Hi, Sharpay?" Sharpay's face dropped. Probably the one person she wanted to hear from least was on the phone. Gabriella.

"Yeah. Look, Ryan isn't here so-"

"Actually Sharpay, I want to talk to you." Sharpay could tell Gabriella was a little scared, as well she should be.

"Oh. Well. Okay. Go." She said.

"Well, Ryan came to my place last night, he, uh, slept here. So I just want you to know he is okay, cause I know if my brother left and never came home, I'd be nervous." Sharpay let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" She said, whole-heartedly.

"You're welcome. But that's not all I called about." Gabriella paused. "Last night, when your brother was here, he was really upset. He told me about your fight." Sharpay groaned.

"Of course he did. Now you probably think I'm even more of a bitch."

"Actually, no. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, about you and Troy." Sharpay was a little shocked to hear that, but let her continue, "Ryan told me that he dumped you, and what happened with you and Chad was nothing. I wish I could go back in time so I would have never walked in on you guys and jumped to conclusions. Troy..." She paused, a few tears coming to her eyes, "Well, I heard a different story from him. He lead me to believe you had cheated on him, and then he broke up with you. Never did he mention he broke up with you first. Trust me, if I had known... I wish I had known." Sharpay could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Gabriella, It's fine. Really, I'm over him and couldn't care less what you guys thought of me." That was a lie. But she wanted to sound somewhat comforting.

"No. If I had known how he broke up with you, and why..." A tear streamed down her face. "I had no idea he... he l-loved me. And I'm sorry he told you that. It's no way to break up with someone. And I'm sorry you think I'm taking everything away from you. I would never do anything like that intentionally." Sharpay actually felt sorry for Gabriella. She could tell something else was up, though. She had never heard Gabriella sound so scared.

"I'm glad you know the real story, and thanks for all the apologies. I'm okay now. But, something tell me that more happened between you and Troy than you want me to know." Sharpay said. She heard a few sobs on the other line, "Gabriella, are you okay?"

"No." Gabriella said, wiping her eyes. "This morning when Ryan and I were getting dressed he said-"

"Whoa! What?!?" Sharpay nearly jumped off of her bed. Gabriella slapped her forehead realizing what she just said. "Getting dressed? Did you... you and Ryan... last night?!?! Ohmigod!"

Gabriella's face was reddening. "Yeah," She whispered. Sharpay began to laugh, "I always thought you were so innocent! Guess I was wrong about that! Wow... you and Ryan." The was silence on the other end and Sharpay calmed herself, "Sorry. Continue." Gabriella laughed a little.

"Well, this morning while we-" Gabriella stopped herself and heard a giggle on the other end."Anyway, Ryan told me the real story. About you and Troy. I had already made plans with him for lunch, so I went. Well, when I got there, I yelled at him and ran out. He came after me and kissed me, roughly. I tried to get out of it but... but he wouldn't let go." Gabriella choked on her words and remembered how scared she was. Sharpay couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Gabby.." Sharpay paused, realizing she was referring to her with a nickname. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Its not like its your fault. But I don't know what to say to Ryan."

"Just be honest. Believe me," Sharpay paused and thought about how much Ryan loved her. "He will be fine." She looked out the window and saw her brother's car pull in, " Ryan just got home. Hey, why don't you stop by?"

"Really?" Gabriella said, skeptically.

"Yeah. You and my brother obviously need to talk, and I wouldn't mind talking either." Gabriella could sense Sharpay's smile through the phone.

"Sure. I'll be right over."

"Okay. Tootles!" Sharpay hung up and smiled. She was actually... excited. Her smile turned into a frown when she heard the front door slam. She walked out of her room and looked down the hall to see Ryan stomping up the stairs. His eyes were red and puffy and she knew he had been crying. Sharpay had never really seen her brother cry. He had always been the strong one. He looked up at her before walking into his room and shutting the door. She walked over and knocked.

"Ry, please let me in." There was no answer., "Ryan, please." She heard shuffling and motion on the other side of the door, and knew her brother was directly on the other end, " Look. I've been thinking a lot about what you've said, and you're right. About everything. I've been, probably the worst sister in the world to you, and you have been nothing but an amazing brother to me. I don't know I didn't notice before but, I'm really, really sorry Ryan. For everything. I want us to be good again." She paused and sniffled a bit. " I hate having you mad at me. I love you." She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

His door slowly opened, revealing a torn Ryan. She leaped onto him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. Sharpay smiled into her brother's shoulder. She missed him.

"I love you too, Shar." He kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes were glossy.

"Ry, what's wrong?" Ryan looked away, "Nothing. Everything is good now." Sharpay could tell that was a lie.

"Yeah, okay. Cause that's not a lie." She said sarcastically. She could tell he wasn't ready to talk about it so she changed the subject. "So," She began, "Have fun with Gabriella last night?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" He said, obviously confused.

"She called and apologized about everything, even though it wasn't even her fault, like at all, which I'm just starting to realize. But anyway, we started talking and she let something slip about you two getting dressed this morning, and well, one would assume that-"

"Yeah. I get it." He said, frowning a little. Sharpay continued to look up at him and knew there was seriously something wrong with her brother_. Well, if he won't talk about it with me, maybe he can talk to Gabriella._

"Ryan, don't even pretend nothing is wrong. Even your acting skills can't hide how hurt you are." He remained silent and focused on a corner of the room. "Well, Gabriella is coming over, so if you refuse to talk about it with me, maybe she can help." Ryan looked back to Sharpay.

"She is the last person I want to talk to." His tone became bitter and he turned around to walk towards his bed.

"What? Why-" She was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell. "Look, Ry, if you really don't want to talk I'll-"

"No, you know what? I think we do need to talk. I'll get it." He cut her off and cut up off of his bed. He marched past her and practically ran down the stairs. Sharpay followed slowly. Ryan got to the door and opened it ferociously, causing Gabriella to jump.

"Hey!" She said happily, stepping in for a hug but Ryan took a step back. Sharpay watched from the bottom of the staircase.

"Hi." He said shortly. Gabriella frowned.

"Ryan, what happened?" Gabriella said, full of concern. He faked a laugh.

"It's funny how you're the one to ask." He turned around and started to walk towards Sharpay. She had a contorted look on her face. She clearly wanted to know what was going on.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, hesitantly. Ryan whipped his body back around.

"Seriously? You don't know?"

"No." Gabriella said timidly. Ryan chuckled again.

"So, you're just going to stand there and lie directly to my face? I expected a little more from you." Gabriella was shocked with the anger in his voice. She looked over to Sharpay, but she just shrugged her shoulder's. The room was silent.

"Fine. I don't need you to confirm what I already know anyway." Ryan walked towards the door and started to shut it, put Gabriella stuck her hands out and pushed back.

"No! Ryan! What's going on?" Ryan stopped pushing on the door and let Gabriella stumble forward.

"What do you think, Gabriella? Maybe the fact you went to lunch with Troy. Maybe the fact he loves you. Hell, it might just be because you kissed him. Yeah. Let's go with that." Gabriella's face dropped. Sharpay ran over to Ryan.

"Wait, Ry-" She tried to tell him but he didn't care what she had to say.

"Not now, Shar." He said, gently pushing her out of the was.

"Ryan, I-" Gabriella said softly, but Ryan stopped her, "Do you have any fucking idea how much that hurt? To see you and Troy... kissing? I mean, I guess I should have seen it coming. East High's Golden Boy or the Drama geek. Not really a hard decision, I know. But, for a while, I thought you were different. Different than any other girl at East High, because you actually liked me. And God knows I fell for you the first day you came here."

"No, that's not-" Gabriella felt a few tears travel down her face.

"No! Let me finish. After everything that happened the past couple months, with you and your dad, with us, all those amazing moments together. Clearly, they meant nothing to you if you could run back to Troy so easily. After last night..." Ryan paused, wiping a tear from his own eye. "I loved you, Gabriella. I thought you felt the same way for me, but today proved me wrong."

"I do love you, Ryan." Gabriella managed to get out.

"Really? Cause you have an awfully funny way of showing it." Ryan looked away, trying to hide his sadness and keep his ground.

"Ryan, let me-"

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. For once, I'm going to be the one to walk out on you." Sharpay jumped back in again, "Ryan, just let her talk to you." He ignored her as he grabbed the door and began to close it for the second time.

"Ryan, please." Gabriella said, her mascara running.

"Goodnight, Gabriella." He said coldly, and shut the door. She turned around and began to run home, sobbing. She hated herself for letting this happen. She hated Troy. She hated everything and everyone in that one moment of time. All except Ryan, although, she knew he hated her._ And why shouldn't he? I haven't given him a reason not to.  
_  
She finally reached her house and ran upstairs to her room, ignoring her mother's welcome. She slammed the door and collapsed onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and sobbed into it. Withing minutes the pillow was saturated in make-up and tears. She screamed into it and threw it down on the ground. She looked around her room, everything reminding her of Ryan. She had to get out. She had to get away. She went to her dresser and grabbed her license. She put it in her pocket and quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen. She went to the counter and grabbed her mother's car keys. She bolted out of the house and ran to the car. She sat down in the driver's seat and rested her head on the steering wheel. She hadn't driven without an adult since she got her license, her mother didn't want her to yet. And to top it off, she was taking her mother's car without permission, but Gabriella didn't care. She just needed to leave. She started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. She started down the road, slowly gaining more and more speed.

She turned at the end of her development and soon she was gone.

* * *

Ryan closed the door and turned to a furious Sharpay. 

"What the hell was that?" She yelled. She noticed a few tears falling down his face and softened her tone. "Why didn't you just let her talk?"

"Why? So she could tell me I'm right and she is sorry, but she has feelings for Troy now? No thanks, I wasn't really in the mood to hear it."

"Well, if you let her get three words in without you flipping out, you would know that she wasn't going to say that. Maybe she needed to be comforted by someone she thought would always stand by her!"

"Why would she need my comfort? She could just go to Troy."

"Well if you had shut the fuck up and listened you would have known!" Sharpay said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Known what? What are you trying to tell me Sharpay?" He yelled.

"I'm trying to tell you what you wouldn't give Gabriella a chance to say! She didn't want to kiss him! In fact, she tried to get out of it! But he wouldn't let her. He held her tightly and she couldn't move! Hell, if she didn't get away when she did, the bastard could have raped her! He came onto her, Ryan, while she was walking away from him. If you weren't so fucking stubborn maybe you would have known that and wouldn't have let probably the best thing that's ever happened to you walk out the door!" Ryan was taken aback.

"H-how do you know all this?" He asked, internally cursing himself.

"She told me when she called." Sharpay said quietly. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair.

"I was a complete asshole, wasn't I?" Sharpay nodded solemnly. Ryan groaned.

"I need to find her. I have to talk to her." Ryan said.

"So go." Sharpay nodded towards the door. Ryan walked over and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged back, "You're welcome." She said. He pulled back and smiled. He ran out the door to his sister's car. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and sped to Gabriella's house. He slowed down in font of her house and saw the empty driveway. He drove away, frustrated. He drove away, accelerated the speed. He had to find her.

* * *

**A/N: ****oh man. So this is kind of a cliffhanger, because the car crash that was stated in the trailer, well its in the next chapter. I really hope you all don't hate me, but i really want it to happen this way. And its my story, so i can :P. R&R! Let me know what you thought. Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
**

* * *


End file.
